Things Just Gotta Change
by LadyKagome091
Summary: Love triangles, unexpected romance from the last person you'd imagine, and secrets that should have stayed secrets. This is the world Serena, Mina, Rei, Lita, and Ami live in, but then again this is their first year of college!


Hi everyone, one of my bestfriends helped me write this good chapter. Now let me make this clear I'm not sure what's going to happen next but trust me when I say that my friend and I have to plot and certain events plan's out so please read and enjoy! Oh and your comments will effect how the story goes.-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SailorMoon but there might be a cuple of characters we make up that completely belong to me!

**Prologue**

**Serena:**

There we were standing there in front of our parents and friends, diplomas in hand looking down at the faces we most likely would never see again. It kind of tore me inside, it seemed like yesterday I was whining about my first day of high school and here I am about to leave it all behind. I'm happy though, because I'm graduating with my four best friends and I know everything's going to be alright

"_As go on we remember all the good times we spent together" _

"Wow Serena you looked great up there I'm so proud of my daughter," my mommy's voice rang for the seventh time. Yes I still my call mommy, mommy.

"Thanks mom, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Aw, you're so beautiful I have to go get your little brother and you in a picture, you stay here." My mom rushed down the Auditorium yelling my brother's name. Wow, and they say I'm an annoying klutz well not anymore I'm going to become a college student which means I have to be sophisticated to win my guy over, speaking of which here he comes now.

"Hey Meatball head, I have to admit you looked pretty descent going up there." Yes, yes it's him the biggest pain in my ass Darien; I finally admit it I'm in love with him.

"And," he better give me complement.

"Oh yea I'm surprise you didn't trip or anything when you were up there." God, you give this guy a hint and he insults you.

"Is that all," please let him get it.

"Is that all what?"

"I mean like after all this time all you can do is insult me," he's pathetic.

"Yea well Serena you look like a monkey what is there to complement about?" I swear I'll kill her one of these days.

Darien laughed," Hey Rei, you look beautiful today." Oh he complements her but not me, somehow that kind of hurts.

"God, both of you go die under a rock with each other" I said stomping my feet on the floor to get the point that I was mad and my dramatic exit would have been great if I hadn't tripped over my graduation gown and made contact with the grown. And like always the one who was suppose to be my friend, ha I don't believe that since she's was over there laughing her ass off with Darien. Yeah well at least I have a good friend like Ami to come help. Ami is coming right because she's kind of standing there, Ami a little help here! And as if she read my mind she came running over, better late than never.

"Oh my, Serena are you ok!"

"Yeah, but I would feel better if those two assholes would stop laughing."

Lita:

AT THE ARCADE

There he was showing a little kid how to play the Sailor V game it was truly adorable if you ask me and the moment would have lasted if that annoying voice of my friend Mina didn't crash it.

"HEY ANDREW!"

Andrew turn and we were both met with the most beautiful blue eyes we've ever seen. I was practically lost in those ocean blue eyes when Mina broke me out of it by hugging him. I'm ok though, it's just a hug he couldn't like her more than me could he? Wait, but don't a lot of guys go for that tall blond and beautiful look? But Andrew isn't like that he sees past the looks and focuses on people's personality. Mina's really funny though, really sweet, and very charming I don't think I'll have a chance. Wait, you know what I can cook better then Mina any day and you know what they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Am I right or am I right? Are right I still have a chance!

Mina:

"Hey Andrew would you like to come over to my apartment for lunch today." Ha, like he'd want to spend his time with you when he could be with me.

"Sure Lita your cooking is the best around," is she blushing. I can't believe he said yes it's not like I hate Lita I mean she's my best friend for god sake, but I kind of get jealous of her. I mean look at her she's strong, beautiful, and is the best damn cook alive. All I can cook is Ramon noodles and that doesn't even come out right. But that won't stop me because I'm determined and guys love determined women. Just you wait Lita I'll have Andrew and he'll love me!

Ami:

WALKING TO THE BOOK STORE

"Hey Ami, can you believe how Rei was hanging off of Darien I mean who does she think she is hanging off of him like that!"

"Sounds to me like you're jealous," and here it goes I mean I love her but sometimes I wish she'd stop talking about Darien and focus on more important things like how college is going to be. Oh my, I'm going to have to work twice as hard to keep up with my work oh no.

"Ami, Ami are you listening to me I'm talking to you."

"Huh, I'm sorry what were saying?"

"Uh…I give up!"

Serena blew out a big huff and the rest of the walk to the book store was silent. As we made way to door it swung open hitting Serena square in the face.

"Oh, my Serena are you ok."

"I think I see the planet Mercury!"

"This is worse than I expected, she hallucinating."

"Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight."

"I'm so very sorry is she ok?"

I looked up and was met with brown eyes. I couldn't look away, but of course my best friend starting singing again.

"SAILOR VENUS, SAILOR MERURY, SAILOR MARS, SAILOR JUPITOR!"

"Oh she's…uh…ok…I think."

"SEE THE POWERS THAT'S GONE INTO HER SHE IS THE ONE NAME SAILOR MOON!" She did some weird signature move and was out like a light, poor girl.

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know let check." I took her wrist and found a pulse.

"Yep she's alive, can you help me carry her inside the building."

"Sure thing," he lifted her up with a struggle.

"Dang! How much does this girl way, it's like picking up a cow."

"I heard that Darien," Serena said in her sleep.

"Who's Darien?"

"Oh, he's this boy my friends madly love with. It's kind of funny when you think about it though, even when their arguing she's as happy as can be as if him arguing with her is some way of saying hey I noticed you."

"Wow! Sounds like such a pair to me."

"I envy them though even if he doesn't know of her feelings and will probably never know, they have this close relationship with each other, like if she were to get hurt he'd do anything in his power to protect her. Even when he makes her feel like trash she still loves him so hard. I just wish I could love a guy like she could. Oh but what am I talking about I mean I hardly even know you and I'm telling you my life story," I blushed. I've never done that before, just spill my whole heart out to some stranger no matter how cute he is.

"No actually it was nice. Hey would you like to go out to dinner with me." My face got even redder if that was possible.

"I don't know…" And out of know where Serena woke up.

"She'll do it!" Greg looked at Serena and put her down. Serena got out a pen and paper and wrote something down before giving it to Greg.

"Here's her phone number and address you can fill her in later on the date."

"Ok, great so I'll be calling you later…"

"Ami," Serena answered for me.

"Ok Ami I'll be seeing you too I guess…um"

"Serena, and yea I guess you will if you going to be taking my girl to dinner."

"Well I've got to be going now, nice meeting you two beautiful ladies."

When he left I blew up on Serena.

"Are you crazy Serena, I can't be thinking about boys right now I've got school to think about."

"Cool down Ami, college doesn't start in another two months and pulse all work and no play makes a dull girl"

Rei:

AFTER KARATE CLASS:

There he was getting his things ready to leave and I realized this was my chance to ask him out before that meatball head got a backbone and did it before me. Don't get me wrong I love Serena like the winy, klutzy, crybaby little sister I've never had, but that's just it, she's all those things even if Ami, Mina, and Lita won't say it to her face she needs to realize reality and wake up. I've waited too long to let Serena get in the way with my happiness. I know I know I'm being way selfish but if she really liked him she would have told him by now. I feel kind of guilty now that I really think about it, but she knows I wouldn't do anything to hurt her even if we argue a lot she's my best friend. Oh what am I thinking this is my only chance and I've got to use it before it's too late.

I looked up from where I was staring and found that Darien was not standing there but an old me that can't stop looking at my body. Eww, pervert god and he's married, ugh I've got to get out of here. I quickly but causally made my way out of the building to find long blond hair flowing in the air and another figure beside the long haired beauty was a dark hair man. I new right then that that was Darien and Serena and they look like they were arguing again but what about.

ALL FOUR OF THE GIRLS:

I've gotta feeling this year coming up will be the end of me


End file.
